1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal panel.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, including thin device body, power saving, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used in for example mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer screens, and displays of notebook computers. Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a backlight module and a liquid crystal panel combined with the backlight module.
A thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) generally comprises a black matrix (BM) formed on a substrate to separate adjacent color resists, shield gaps between colors, and prevent leaking of light or mixing of colors. However, when a relatively large positional shift occurs between upper and lower substrates, positional deviation of the color resists would lead to deviation of a light shielding area of the black matrix, causing problems of color mixing and color shifting and light leaking. Such a situation is even more severe in manufacturing a curved television, because the positional shift between the upper and lower substrates of a panel would be greater for a curved surface. Thus, a general solution is to increase the width of the black matrix to make an actual width of the black matrix greater than the distance between two adjacent light-shielding frames so as to prevent the problems of color mixing and color shifting and light leaking resulting from the positional shift between the upper and lower substrates.
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, schematic views are provided to illustrate the structure of a conventional liquid crystal panel, which comprises a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate 100, a color filter (CF) substrate 200 opposite to the TFT substrate 100, and a liquid crystal layer 300 arranged between the TFT substrate 100 and the CF substrate 200.
The TFT substrate 100 comprises a first substrate 101, a plurality of scan lines 800 that is arranged to extend in a horizontal direction, a plurality of data lines 700 that is arranged to extend in a vertical direction, a plurality of light blocking frames 110, a plurality of TFTs 900, and a pixel electrode 120.
The CF substrate 200 comprises a second substrate 201, a black matrix 210 arranged on a lower surface of the CF substrate 200, color resist layers 220 arranged under the second substrate 201 and separated by the black matrix 210, and a common electrode 230 arranged under the color resist layers 220.
In the TFT substrate 100, the plurality of scan lines 800 and the plurality of data lines 700 perpendicularly intersect each other to define a plurality of pixel zones 500. Each of the pixel zones 500 comprises, formed therein, an opening area 400. The light blocking frames 110 are arranged under the pixel electrode 120 and corresponding to outer peripheries of the opening areas 400. The black matrix 210 has a width that is greater than a distance between two adjacent ones of the light blocking frames 110. In such a liquid crystal panel, although the width of the black matrix is increased to have the actual width of the black matrix greater than the distance between two adjacent light shielding frames in order to prevent the problems of color mixing and color shifting and light leaking, but also leading to the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal panel being not ideal.